Wojna Słońca i Księżyca
thumb|278px|Drukhari na polu bitwyWojna Słońca i Księżyca (ang. The War of the Sun and the Moon) - była konfliktem który rozegrał się w Commorragh w M33. Wojna rozegrała się pomiędzy Solarnymi Kultami a Domami Szlacheckimi, wspieranymi przez Kult Czarnego Serca. Preludium Pierwsze Solarne Kulty narodziły się w czasach świetności Imperium Eldarów, gdy Ci Xenosi władali Galaktyką, łamiąc granice tego, co wydawało się niemożliwe. Solarni nie byli jednak tak emocjonalną sektą jak chociażby Kulty Przyjemności, codziennie pogrążające się w coraz nowszych perwersjach. Kulty Solarne "ograniczyły się" do kradnięcia Słońc z Drogi Mlecznej i przenoszenia ich do Pajęczego Traktu. Oczywiście systemy słoneczne pozbawione swoich głównych gwiazd stanęły przed absolutną zagładą, jednak Eldarów nieszczególnie to obchodziło. Im bardziej dekadenckie stawało się Imperium, tym aktywniejsze stawały się Kulty. Część ich aktywności skumulowała się w Commorragh - dokładniej w dzielnicy Ilmanea, gdzie skradzione słońca zasilały (i nadal zasilają) rozrastającą się metropolię. W końcu grzechy Eldarów stały się ich zgubą - natłok zgorszenia odbił się echem w Osnowie, tworząc Slaanesh. Jej narodziny były kresem Imperium. Centrum bomby psychicznej znajdowało się w samym środku Eldarskiego Imperium, w promieniu tysięcy lat świetlnych wszyscy Eldarzy zmienili się w suche skorupy, a ich dusze wessane zostały w głąb Osnowy. Kataklizm dosięgnął także większość tych, którzy przewidzieli katastrofę i umknęli na pokładzie światostatków. Wydawało się, że przetrwali jedynie ci, którzy znajdowali się najdalej. Odległe planety Uchodźców pozostały w większości nietknięte. W jednej chwili Eldarzy stali się ludem naznaczonym zagładą. Wiedzieli, że narodziło się nemezis, które będzie ich ścigać przez resztę wieczności. Narodziny Slaanesh spowodowały również gigantyczne zniszczenia w Pajęczym Trakcie, chociaż przebywający tam Eldarzy przeżyli to znacznie lepiej niż ich pobratymcy z Galaktyki. Pojedyncze miasta-porty oraz kolonie znajdujące się w Trakcie próbują wykorzystać okazję by zyskać pełną niezależność i iść w przyszłość własną drogą. Większa część Eldarów, którzy w jednej, straszliwej sekundzie, utraciła swoją ojczyznę, ruszyła jednak w stronę pozostałości po Imperium, która najlepiej przetrwało Upadek. W stronę Commorragh. Rodziny władające miastem-portem przyjęły do siebie zagubionych pobratymców, wykorzystując jednak okazję by zyskać władzę absolutną nad Commorragh. Wkrótce największe Domy Szlacheckie stały się prawem. thumb|272px|Asdrubael VectReżim jaki narzuciły Domy Szlacheckie był dla wielu mieszkańców Mrocznego Miasta niemożliwy do zniesienia. Jakiekolwiek bunty wydawały się jednak być bezsensowne - każda z Rodzin posiadała bronie i artefakty z czasów świetności Imperium oraz nieprzeliczone armie, które mogli wykorzystać by zniszczyć wszelki opór. Nawet wyzwolony niewolnik, znany w M32 jako Vect, nie mógł marzyć o szybkim pozbyciu się despotycznych władców Mrocznego Miasta. Postawił więc na subtelniejszą grę. Vect użył swojej wrodzonej charyzmy by powołać Kult Czarnego Serca - organizację, która w przyszłości stworzy podstawę pod system Kabał. Vect tworzy również Trzynaście Fundamentów Zemsty, zawiły kod hańby i dyshonoru, któremu przeznaczone jest rozpowszechnić się pośród mieszkańców Mrocznego Miasta. Kult Czarnego Serca staje się również pierwszą organizacją która otwarcie odrzuciła powiązania z upadłym Imperium Eldarów i odseparowała się od swoich kuzynów, obwołując się Eladrith Ynneas: Mrocznymi Eldarami (w najnowszej edycji: Drukhari). W tamtych czasach Kult Czarnego Serca był tylko jedną z wielu organizacji, próbującą osiągnąć cokolwiek w tym kontrolowanym przez eldarską arystokrację mieście. Wojna Powstanie Wojna Słońca i Księżyca rozpoczęła się w M33, gdy pojedyńczy, nieznany z nazwy Solarny Kult przejął kontrolę nad Ilmaneą i wypowiedział posłuszeństwo Domom Szlacheckim. W swoim własnym przekonaniu mieli spore szanse by wygrać ten konflikt. Byli co prawda tylko jedną organizacją, walczącą przeciwko absolutnym potęgom, ale mieli w swoich rękach niszczycielską broń, znaną jako Straszliwe Valzho (ang. Valzho Sinister). Straszliwe Valzho było urządzeniem stworzonym na bazie artefaktów, dzięki którym Eldarzy byli w stanie przed tysiącleciami przenosić gwiazdy do wnętrza Pajęczego Traktu. Przy jego użyciu Solarne Kulty mogły przenieść słońca z kontrolowanej przez siebie Dzielnicy i cisnąć nimi wprost w Wysokie Commorragh. Nawet fortece Domów Szlacheckich nie byłyby w stanie przetrwać uderzenia kilku supernowych. Problem polegał na tym, że Solarne Kulty zamierzały użyć swojej przewagi tylko jako straszaka. Nie mieli zamiaru niszczyć Wysokiego Commorragh. Domy Szlacheckie nie poddały się groźbie. Ich przywódcy czuli się pewnie w swych prywatnych rezydencjach, przewidując że w najgorszym wypadku ucierpią zwykli mieszkańcy Mrocznego Miasta, nie oni. Dalszy Konflikt thumb|354px|Drukhari walczący w ruinachDo pojedyńczego zbuntowanego Kultu szybko przyłączyły się wszystkie pozostałe. A gdy groźba użycia Straszliwego Valzho okazała się nieskuteczna, buntownicy byli zmuszeni walczyć tradycyjnymi metodami. Wojna Słońca i Księżyca trwała przez następne stulecia, w trakcie których Solarne Kulty starały się przetrwać ataki ze strony poirytowanych Domów Szlacheckich. W każdym momencie konfliktu nad miastem wisiała groźba absolutnej zagłady. Prawda była taka że Straszliwe Valzho było tak złowrogą bronią, że Kulty bardzo dobrze się upewniły że nie zostanie ona użyta. Jej systemy zabezpieczające były nie do obejścia. Władzę nad tą bronią mieli wyłącznie przywódcy pierwszego Kultu, którzy byli zbyt przerażeni by użyć swoich uprawnień. Bitwa Siedmiu Całunów Gdy Wojna Słońca i Księżyca weszła w swój najintensywniejszy etap, na scenie pojawił się znany przeciwnik Domów Szlacheckich i lider Kultu Czarnego Serca, Asdrubael Vect. Były niewolnik zaskoczył jednak wszystkich, przyłączając się do wojny...po stronie znienawidzonych Rodzin. Zaangażowanie Kultu Czarnego Serca było ostatecznym gwoździem w trumnie Solarnych Kultów. Geniusz Lorda Vecta zwyczajnie przeważył szalę. Do ostatecznego starcia pomiędzy Kultami a Domami Szlacheckimi wspieranymi przez Kult Czarnego Serca doszło w trakcie Bitwy Siedmiu Całunów. Po jej zakończeniu przywódcy pierwszego Kultu zostali wzięci w niewolę, Ilmanea została wyzwolona a Kult Czarnego Serca został przez Vecta wyniesiony do rangi pierwszej Kabały. Skutki thumb|133px|Sztandar Kabały Czarnego SercaPrzywódcy Kultu którzy zostali pojmani przez Domy Szlacheckie, gdzie przez tysiąclecia byli boleśnie torturowani. Żadna z Rodzin nie zamierzała ich jednak zabijać - chcieli w razie czego mieć pewność, że mogą użyć Straszliwego Valzho dla swych własnych korzyści. W głowie Vecta cały konflikt był tylko elementem w długim planie, którego finałem miało być przejęcie władzy w Mrocznym Mieście. Póki co wojna spełniła swój cel - o Asdrubaelu usłyszało całe Commorragh. O powstaniu pierwszej Kabały zresztą też. Wojna Słońca i Księżyca nie zakończyła władzy Domów Szlacheckich. Władały one miastem przez następne 3 tysiąclecia, do czasu aż nie zostali obaleni przez tą samą osobę, która pomogła im zdusić bunt Solarnych Kultów. Gdy ambicja Lorda Vecta zapukała do ich drzwi i władza Rodzin zaczęła się kurczyć, elita Commorragh wciąż miała szanse użyć Straszliwego Valzho by się ocalić. Szlachcie, podobnie jak wcześniej Kult, za bardzo obawiali się jednak potęgi tej broni. Ilmanea pozostawała bezpiecznie przez następne tysiąclecia, do czasu aż została zaatakowana przez siły Gwardii Śmierci. Gdy Nyos Yllithan nawiązał sojusz ze zbuntowanymi Książętami Mandrejków i rozpoczął powstanie przeciwko Najwyższemu Władcy Mrocznego Miasta, Lord Vect stanął przed tym samym dylematem co jego poprzednicy. Dla niego jednak użycie Straszliwego Valzho by zakończyć bunt nie było zbyt dużym problemem. Zniszczenia jakie w Wysokim Commorragh i Aelindrachu spowodował wybuch supernowej przeszły do historii jako "Spojrzenie Vecta". Źródła Codex: Drukhari 8th edition, str. 44) Path of the Archon (Andy Chaambers), Last Chapter Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Wydarzenia